


You Spin Me High

by angelofwinchesters (xsista)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cockblock!Sam, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Virgin Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsista/pseuds/angelofwinchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean never thought a virginal, billion-year old angel with a ridiculously formal vocabulary could make premature ejaculation seem possible again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Spin Me High

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Lover of the Light by Mumford & Sons.
> 
> Beta'd by the amazing [boxparade](http://archiveofourown.org/users/boxparade).

"Dean..." Cas trailed off, glancing up shyly from where he was perched on the bed, already naked, "I don't...you need to know that I'm not...experienced."

"Cas," Dean rolled his eyes fondly, pushing off his jeans and tossing them across the room, "I know you're a virgin. It's fine. Don't worry about it."

"I don't want to perform...disappointingly," Cas admitted quietly, looking down at his hands.

"Hey," Dean admonished, moving to kneel in front of Cas, "Hey, Cas, look at me," Dean reached out to tilt Cas' chin up, forcing the angel to make eye contact, "Sex isn't a performance, okay? It's about...sharing something intimate with someone you really care about. It doesn't have to be perfect." And if that wasn't the girliest thing Dean had ever said, he didn't know what was. Was still true, though.

Cas licked his lips nervously. "I suppose that sounds reasonable. I will have to defer to your experience in matters of the flesh, then. You will...teach me?"

"Yeah," Dean's blood ran hot. "Yeah, I think I can do that. Here—" Dean stood, hand moving to push Cas back onto the bed. "Lay back and get comfortable. I gotta grab something."

Dean darted back to his duffel bag, rummaging around in the side pocket until he found the oh-so-hopefully purchased bottle of lube. When he turned back around, Cas was lying in the middle of the bed, spread eagle, legs spread lazily. His eyes were closed. 

Dean’s mouth went dry. Cas was fucking gorgeous.

Not that Dean didn’t already know that. But...seeing him all spread out like this, arms thrown wide, legs splayed... Dean crossed the room quickly, kneeling on the bed at Cas’ feet and crawling forward slowly, dragging feather-light kisses over Cas’ skin as he went. 

Cas’ eyes shot open as Dean moved, a soft, breathy “oh” escaping his lips. Dean was at his eye level again, bracing himself on his hands.

“Hey,” Dean murmured, dipping his head down to ghost a kiss over Cas’ mouth, “You’re really, unfairly gorgeous, you know that?”

Cas stared up at him, eyes wide and breathing unbalanced, “I...I think you have a stunning visage, as well,” came Castiel’s reply. “You are very beautiful, Dean. Sometimes, I wish for nothing more than time enough to find words worthy of describing you.” Cas’ right hand came up to trail over the scar it left on Dean’s shoulder. “It is a futile wish; there will never be enough time, for there will never be adequate words.”

Dean stilled, heart pounding. That was...really unexpected. Apparently, Cas was a pro at pillow talk. Like, make-your-heart-melt good. 

Dean cleared his throat, “So, uh...how do you want to do this?”

“I don’t know how to do this, Dean,” Cas deadpanned, quirking an eyebrow.

“Smartass,” Dean trailed a hand over Cas’ chest, reveling in the solid warmth there, “No worries, I’ll teach you.”

“I want to see you though,” Cas added quietly. “The whole time, I want us to be like this...” Cas reached up to smooth a hand over the line of Dean’s jaw. “I want to look into your eyes as I fall apart.”

“Fuck,” Dean exhaled sharply, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment. “Keep talking like that and I won’t last long at all.”

“My apologies,” Cas murmured, tracing a finger over Dean’s jugular vein absentmindedly. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No,” Dean gritted out, lowering himself onto his elbows, “No, you’re just too fucking hot for your own good.”

“I don’t under—oh!” Cas’ hands gripped Dean’s biceps tightly as Dean brought their hips together, settling heavily on top of the angel.

Cas’ fingers spasmed around Dean’s arms, “Dean...”

Dean chuckled lowly, nudging at Cas’ chin with his nose until the angel tilted his head back, baring his throat. Dean pressed wet, hot, open-mouthed kisses to the tender skin there, watching in fascination as a dark red flush worked its way down over Cas’ chest.

“Wow,” Dean wondered aloud, slightly awed, “You’re insanely responsive.”

“I—I’m sorry,” Castiel gasped, hands moving tentatively from Dean’s arms to his chest. “The sensations are just...a bit overwhelming.”

“No, Cas, don’t apologize,” Dean brushed a reassuring touch over Cas’ cheek. “It’s really fucking hot, trust me.”

Cas nodded, hands roaming more freely now, working their way down Dean’s torso until—

“Oh, fuck!” Dean yelped, head falling forward to press against Cas’ as the angel wrapped a tentative hand around his cock, “Cas...shit, do you have any idea how long I’ve wanted this?”

Cas made a soft hum in acknowledgement, instead focusing his attentions on learning the feel of Dean’s cock. Dean shuddered as Cas dragged his thumb over the head, catching a bit of pre-come and smearing it down the shaft.

“H-hold on, just one second,” Dean said hurriedly, reaching for the bottle of lube he’d set beside them. He felt Cas’ hand move away, and was just about to reassure Cas that keeping his hand on Dean’s dick was really fucking okay with him until he looked back to see Cas sucking his thumb into his mouth, face pinched in concentration.

Dean’s brain short-circuited. 

“Are you...are you tasting me right now?” Dean asked dizzily.

“Mhmm,” Cas hummed around his thumb, before pulling it out with a wet ‘pop’. “It’s...a strange taste. Not one I’ve experienced before.”

“Yeah,” Dean absolutely did not sound hysterical, thank you very much, “Yeah, I imagine come isn’t really a taste you’d be familiar with.”

"No matter," Cas answered calmly, "I'm sure I'll be accustomed to the taste soon enough."

And really, that just wasn't fair. Dean never thought a virginal, billion-year old angel with a ridiculously formal vocabulary could make premature ejaculation seem possible again.

"Did you just threaten me with blow jobs?" Dean choked out.

"What is a 'blow job'?" 

Dean let out a shuddering sigh, popping the cap on the lube and pouring some into his hand. "A blow job would be happening right now if I took your cock—" Dean reached down and wrapped his hand around them both, reveling briefly in Cas' startled yelp before continuing, "—into my mouth and sucked until you came."

Cas' hands gripped fiercely at Dean's sides as the angel threw his head back, "D-Dean...what...why is this...it feels so intense."

"I know," Dean murmured, setting a steady, even stroke so he could focus on how inexplicably hot Cas was when he was getting jerked off.

"Is it...always like this?" Cas gasped, eyes wild as he glanced up at Dean.

"Not always," Dean stated. "It's probably just because it's your first time and you've got an evolution's worth of sexual tension built up." Though that didn’t explain why Dean was feeling this, too.

"I...I don't think it will ever feel less intense, Dean" Cas admitted in between gasps. "Not with you."

Dean let out a low groan, moving one hand to brace against Cas' chest and leaning down bite at Cas' lower lip, sucking on it gently before sealing his mouth over Cas'. Dean started to roll his hips forward, pushing their cocks against each other with every thrust and swallowing Cas' resultant moans and whimpers.

Dean could feel Cas hooking his heels into the backs of Dean's thighs, urging him to move faster, harder. Dean pulled back just inches from Cas' lips, murmuring, "You're so fucking hot, Cas. The things I want to do to you..."

"Then do them," Cas pleaded, voice wrecked. "Take me apart."

Dean shuddered, wrapping his hand around them again and stroking faster, in time with his thrusts.

Cas' hands raked down his back frantically as the angel let out a broken moan, "Dean...oh...Dean...don't stop. Don't stop. Don't stop."

"I won't, Cas," Dean grunted, breath coming hot and fast, "I'm close...I'm really close."

"What do you mean you're—" Cas' eyes shot open and his hand dug into Dean's back. "Dean, what—what's—what's—I feel—Dean, I—" Cas shuddered violently below him before arching off the bed, a sudden, shocked cry of ecstasy ripped from his throat. 

"Cas," Dean groaned breathlessly into Cas' open mouth, world whiting out around the edges as he came. He was distantly aware of Cas' come hitting his stomach before his arms gave way, plastering him against Cas’ chest.

A few transcendent moments later, Dean was just composed enough to hear the breathy litany of his name on Cas' lips.

"Cas," Dean panted, eyelids drooping as he pressed a lazy kiss to Cas' mouth, "How're you feeling?"

"Dean..." Cas breathed, trembling intermittently through his aftershocks, eyes glazed, "Dean..."

"I'm right here, babe," Dean chuckled, nuzzling the underside of Cas' jaw affectionately. "Did I do good?"

Cas nodded wordlessly, chest still heaving, "You...I...I have never...felt anything...like that...before."

"Yeah, it’s called an orgasm, Cas," Dean teased, running his hands over sensitized skin. “You liked it, then?”

"Yes," Cas groaned, hands moving shakily to cup Dean's face, "It was...indescribable. Can we do more?"

"Hell yeah," Dean agreed enthusiastically, "Give it a half hour or so and we can give it another go."

Cas nodded, pupils still blown wide. "I would very much like to try to give you a...blow job?"

Dean groaned. "Fuck, Cas. The mouth on you."

"That's rather the point, isn't it?" Cas smiled impishly.

Dean laughed, swatting playfully at Cas' ass as he levered himself off the bed, "Cheeky bitch. I'm gonna get us some washcloths to clean up, okay? Don't move."

Cas let his legs fall back to the bed, splaying them obscenely, completely unmindful of his nudity. "Okay."

Dean took a moment to appreciate the view—because seriously, who wouldn't—before padding to the bathroom and wetting two washcloths.

"Honestly," Dean deadpanned when he came back into the bedroom to find Cas swiping a finger through the mess on his stomach and popping it into his mouth curiously, "You will be the death of me."

Cas looked mildly concerned.  “If you die, I'll bring you back."

"Thanks, Cas," Dean chuckled as he settled back on the bed, handing Cas a washcloth, "But I think having to raise me from perdition in the middle of us having sex might kill the mood."

 

At which point Sam decided to give hell a run for its money on mood-killing, bursting unceremoniously through the door — two hours earlier than he said he’d be, thank you very much — and promptly letting out a girly shriek of horror.

 

Sometimes, Dean wishes he were an only child.

 

 


End file.
